The Country Centipede
by Mars and Kitkat
Summary: Stranded in the woods, Arthur and Alfred found themselves. With no way to get back to civilization, they find themselves on a door-step. The horrors of being kidnapped, holed up in a room together with Francis, and video-taped doing the obscene is all the duo can hope to see. Will they escape? Or be forced into adult films forever? FrUkUs, FrUk, UsUk, Lemons, smut, Kinky toys
1. The encounter

****Hey peoples! Just one thing to say, the man later is not russia! I REFUSE to suppost Rus/Eng and I would kill myself before I read that or wrote it. Anyways the last chapter for this I posted, if you read it, failed and I edited this one since things were magically changed in the other when I posted it. So bye!****

England yawned as he curled up on the bed. It was oddly warm and cozy...

"Wa! What are you doing here America?" He shouted, jumping and hitting his head on the wall. He fell to the ground, clutching his head and fuming with anger.

"Huh? What... Oh hey England." He muttered, curling under the blankets.

"Why ARE you in my bed?" England demanded, hitting America's head to wake him.

"Uh... the couch was cold, so I slept with you..." He said before starting to snore lightly. England sighed in defeat and looked around. They were in a hotel in Hungary to visit, well, Hungary. He didn't want to stay anywhere else or go to the closet 3 stories below...

He crawled into the bed, cursing in defeat. He settled in the side of the bed, shivering at how cold it was.

"Don't just lay there..." Before England could protest he was pulled to America's torso and huddled there. He tried to wiggle free but America had already fallen asleep and he wouldn't budge. England just huddled in a ball and tried to enter another dreamless night.

X X X X X X

"Iggy!" America called from across the store, holding up a gleaming object.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" England countered and stared at the small thing.

"What is it?" America shrugged, earning a smack over the head.

"That's a toy." One woman winked towards them and England was staring confused. It was red and had an open tube at the end. On the opposite end was a pump like for blood pressure measures.

"Put that down wanker! We're leaving!" He pulled the American along, terror in his eyes. Did she think they were a couple?

"Stop it git! We need to go!" He threw him into an elevator, trembling. The thought of them doing something or even kissing freaked him out. This odd man he raised. The cocky bastard.

"What was it?" England glared at him, confusing America.

"You can tell me." He glanced at him.

"I just want to forget the thought." England complained and stepped out onto the bottom floor. They charged out the door, England determined to just get to the hotel room. England bounded through familiar Alley ways, not particularly knowing where they were going.

"Hey Iggy?" England glanced back.

"What?"

"Can we go to a party?" America pointed to a rental car place.

"Sure. You wanna go to a bloody party we can go to a party!" He threw his hands up and was lead eagerly by America to the renta-cars, trying to forget the sex toy.

X X X X X X X X

"Woot! Iggy taking me to a PARTEH!" America cheered and earned more curses from England.

"And hes payin' for my drinks!"

"I never said that!" England replied, not paying attention to their low gas tank.

"Awww your so nice!" America pouted.

"You don't need a drink! What's that sound?" He heard a sputtering and the car slowly came to a stop. They were in the middle of the woods, and a howling of a wolf was filling their ears.

"Iggy? W-w-why'd you stop?" America asked. England glared.

"I didn't!"  
>"So we're in the woods? Alone?" America cradled into a ball.<p>

"No we aren't! Well... kind of. We're fine!" America nodded, calming down. Out of nowhere an owl hooted.

"Oh my god! Did you hear that? Ghosts! That's so freakin' scary! Oh my god! Oh my god! Help me! Crap! We're gonna die! We're gonna die!" He screamed, banging on the windows. England settled him into his seat.

"We can just go ask someone to use their phone! Calm down!" England yelled before opening his door.

"But Iggy! the gh-"

"DON'T...even... say it." England warned. America nodded, resigned, as England pulled him from the car. He clung tightly to him, not wanting to risk the ghosts getting to him, knowing England and his cold heart would ward them off.

X X X X X X X X

"Iggy! A house!" America pointed frantically at a small cottage up the street. England kicked up his pace, wanting to get inside and out of the cold. They knocked briskly at the door.

"Yes?" a gruff voice called from the inside.

The door swung open to reveal a man. Slender but muscly, with slicked back silver hair. It was silver, not gray, and a shiny silver at that. His eyes were like tiny snakes, seeming to slither around his sockets in a chorus of greediness. He had on a black suit, a casual one. He smiled at England, studying them and making England's head ring in suspicion at how intimidating his stare was. England straightened up, realizing he was slightly cowering, getting back his gentlemanly posture. What could this man do? He was England, for cryin' out loud.

"May I help you with something?" He asked softly.

"We got stuck down the road. Can we use your phone?" America asked, beaming like the "hero" he is.

"Of course!" The man said cheerfully, never taking his eyes off of England

"Come in!" He beckoned inside his elegant home as they stepped in, trembling from the cold.

"Sit down dear sir." The man said to England before turning to America.

"The phone is in the kitchen. Right through there." America exited the room as England shifted his weight on the couch, uneasy.

"Thank you for helping us." England coughed, uncomfortable. You could cut through the tension with a knife! He could hear America in the kitchen, talking to the tow truck.

The man sat next to him, his hand lacing in the cover.

"You look freezing. Do you want a coat?" He winked and England shook his head. He swore in the silence that followed he could hear his own heart beat.

"Are you sure? You look really... really... cold. Follow me." Before England could object, he was whisked off into a bedroom. The man pushed him on the bed, opening a closet door.

"This one looks nice, don'tcha think?" the man said, sizing a coat for England.

"No." He said flatly, waiting for America to hurry up. What was taking so long?

"Wait! This is the one for you!" He pulled England forward, his face just inches from the man's, and the hot breath tickled his face. He threw the jacket on the ground, his hands wrapping around England's waist. England struggled, trying to push the man away. Curse his small body...

"Let go!" He demanded, failing at being polite.

The man didn't respond, only chuckled darkly in response. England could feel himself being pushed backwards. He cursed in response, before falling backwards onto the bed. He stared, wide eyed, at the hovering man. The man bent over, grabbing the buttons on England shirt's and ripping it open, letting the broken fabric fall to the bed. England began to object before angry lips were pressed against his and he pushed to get the man off of him.

In response, the man just laughed and let his lips slip to the exposed skin of England's neck. England went to shout before he was silenced. The man took a quick nip at the vein, soliciting a moan from the blond man.

"You don't want your friend to come up here and discover you, do you?" England stopped, considering this. America wouldn't let him hear the end of it. He would have to fix this on his own.

"Leave me alone. I don't want this..." That came out more as a groan than a command and the man pressed lower, letting his breath tickle a nipple before taking it into this mouth. England pulled at his hair, hoping he would stop, but couldn't stop the shallow breaths he was taking in.

"Now how about we go a little farther." As England began to fight, his pants were swiftly removed and a warm hand stuck into his boxers. He took in a sharp breath and began to squirm. Kicking his legs and cursing. The man just let his legs be trapped under his knees as he proceeded, smiling at the defeated man.

"Stop it you bloody, rat faced, fucker!" England shouted, letting the man hear all the colors of cursing his country had to offer.

The man just laughed, kissing England's hip and his tongue licking along his stomach. A creak was heard and soon he door opened.

The gasp was all England could register before he felt the man being thrown onto the covers, a panting America standing above them. England's eyes were wide as saucers, and he flipped over, looking on the ground for his discarded clothing, ashamed. The man's eyes burned into his back and he could feel the anger coiling inside America.

"Why the hell would you do that?" America stomped forward, reaching dangerously close to the man's throat.

"America! Don't!" England called, catching his attention. England sat in his black boxers, blushing and looking worried. He looked so cute sometimes...

"You need to get out unless you want me to report you to the police." The man smiled, and held his hand towards the window. England, scowling, stood, then remembered he had no clothing. He dove to the ground, pulling his pants on, but realizing he had no shirt to wear. He stood, refusing to look in the way of America, expecting another round of teases. America just glanced from him to the smirking man, before latching on to England's wrist and pulling him out of that sin house.

X X X X X X X X

"Hey England. What was that man doing to you?" America asked softly. They were walking in silence. England still had no shirt and was shivering uncontrollably.

England had no reply.

"Are you cold?" America asked the obvious. Still silence. America quickly removed his own jacket and draped it over England's shoulders. England was unresponsive, but grateful for the extra heat.

"Iggy, please answer me." England just shook his head, staring at his feet. The scene ran through his mind, making him relive it over and over. He was sure America would think he was disgusting by now, a perverted mess, but he seemed only worried. The man only thought about others... but he had a giant ego and a bigger head full of hot air.

"I'm fine." He croaked. America lit up at his voice and bounded along happily. England rolled his eyes at how oblivious the man was, but happy he was stuck with him of anyone. At least it wasn't that frog...

"Artie! Another house!" America sang, pointing to a group of small trees. An elegant, 4 storied house was set on a small hill, fog blanketing the bottom and the moonlight making it look more eery then ever.

"I don't trust anyone here, now!" England shuddered., thinking back to his encounter.

"Awwww, Iggy! It's only one person! Aren't you always saying 'Don't judge a book by it's cover?'"

"That doesn't apply here... stop trying to make stupid points."

"I'm cold... And being a Hero, I have to make sure we don't get sick!"

"Fine!" He shouted, stomping towards the house.

****Knock. Knock-Knock. Knockknockknockknockknock!****

"Stop knocking so much, you git!" England shouted before the door swung open.

"Hello." The woman smiled.

"Hungary?" England asked, surprised.

"Hey England! Hey America! So you finally became a couple!" She cheered, making England fall back.

"No! Why do all you nuts think that!" He shouted, blushing and staring at his shuffling feet

"Please come in!" She waved inside as America hopped in excitedly.

"Wow! Nice place!" America shouted, pumping his fists. England glanced around nervously, not liking how secluded the house was.

"Want me to go call a cab or something? What happened?" she asked quickly. They would work for the plan. France was already downstairs, and he wasn't going anywhere.

"We just need a tow truck. No big deal." America waved it off, running around to glance at the millions of knick knacks littering the place. He picked up a manga, curiously flipping through it, before Elizavetta grabbed it from him, glaring. She smoothed out the cover, putting it in a box titled, 'Junjou Romantica Volumes.'

"Sure. How about I go call? Make yourselves at home." She sang and flittered off into the kitchen. She pretended to dial a number before calling things out loud and opening a drawer. Elizavetta plucked out an item, cutting into the silver backing.

"In an hour? Thank you. Have a nice day." Quietly, she slipped sedatives into two glasses of water.

****So howd you like it? Was it good? Amazing? Super amazing? Super ultra amazing that deserves praise and an award but soon will make the world go insane and I randomly added nigahiga in this sentence? I hope its the last one (even if I suck at writing XD) new chapter hopefully coming soon! Read on Imbeciles! Please review.****


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Kidnapping, Slight Yaoi, Implied Sex, **

** I do not own Hetalia, nor do I own Human Centipede.**

England sipped his water, making a face at the odd taste, but not expecting anything better from a place like this. It seemed oddly... secluded.

America had quickly gulped the entire glass down, fumbling to set it down on the table. He yawned, laying his head down in England's lap and snuggling up to his warmth. England rolled his eyes, propping his glass on the coffee table by their feet.

"How have you been, England?" Hungary grinned, liking the progress the drink had made. Now England just needed to finish his drink, and wait for the effect of the drug to kick in.

"How can you be tired all ready?" England snapped, feeling a bit dizzy himself. He yawned, scratching his head. The room spun slightly, shifting his vision.

"What was that, love?" England yawned once more, looking at the water. He noticed a few bubbles rising to the top...

"What was in the drink?" He demanded, glaring at Hungary.

"What do you mean?" She cackled, scooting closer. She intertwined her fingers in the Brit's blond hair, and he swatted her hand away.

"You damn well-" His breath caught in his throat, and he blinked a few times, eye lids drooping. His eyes fluttered shut as he tried to fight the inevitable blackness sure to come.

His breathing evened out, and he weakly laid his head on the side of the couch, his body going still. The dark finally consumed him, forcing him into a world of nightmares.

X X X X X X X X

"Bloody git... get away from me!" England snapped, his eyes opening in a frenzy.

Snoring entered his right ear, and he craned his neck to see a sleeping figure next to him. America's chest rose... softly... and fell in a steady rhythm of sleep. England spent a few moments of gazing at his perfect figure, then snapped back, blushing. He glanced at his locked up feet, glaring at the binds. His hands were in ropes, expertly tied. His arm was connected to a drip, and the clear liquid that were in the normal American movies- not that he had watched them before- was filling the plastic containers. England tore his gaze to peer right into the eyes of France, whom was on the very end, right across from America.

"Bon jour, Angelletere." France greeted him, winking. England scowled, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Why the hell are you here?" England muttered.

"I was taken by the crazy women a few days ago, non? Did you come just to see me?"

"Of course not, frog!" England shouted, snapping his mouth shut when the metal door in front of them swung open. Hungary stepped in, leaving the door ajar.. A moaning met their ears, and England shuddered at what could be going on in one of the rooms in this isolated house.

"America, wake up." she cooed and the man slowly worked open his eyes.

"What's going on?" He mumbled, and England vaguely noticed he had no glasses. In the back of his mind, a thought formed of how... sexy he really was. The man looked years younger, his blue eyes really sparkling.

"Most evil-doers explain they're plan... But don't they always get foiled in the end?" Hungary beamed casually, turning on a screen that was plastered to the front of the room.

"I, for one, can't wait to start the procedure, but I'm sure you want to know what your 'volunteering for.' And when It's over, anyways, I doubt any of you will want this to end." She pressed a button, and the screen flickered to a slide show, three normal bodies. She clicked the space bar, and blond hair appeared at the tops of three bodies, Long on the right body, short on the middle, and shortest on the left. England glared as thick eyebrows appeared on the middle one. France snorted, and America burst out laughing.

"G-Get on with it!" England flushed, sending a threatening glance the American's way.

The screen then showed France down on his knees, kneeling. England was on all fours, while America was In the same position as France. England's figure turned sideways, his chin tilting up. The France figure with the long hair was still on his knees, positioned so his groin lined up with the arse of the England figure. The America figure then lined up his groin with the tilted face of the England figure, so he was sandwiched between the two.

"What the hell is this," England asked, blushing. "What does it even mean?"

"It MEANS what you see. You will be forced to this position so I can watch for my enjoyment."

X X X X X X X X

"... We're gonna die! I told you we should of stayed in the car!" America whined, closing his eyes.

"You were the one who thought we should leave! Now look where it got us! And what about-" England stopped, shaking his head and shuddering. He continued gnawing on the rope, and sighed in relief as it fell to the floor.

"Got it!" He grinned, then turned to undo the other rope. Within minutes, it had tumbled to the floor, and a moaning met his ears. He set to work on his feet, ignoring the footsteps coming towards the room.

"Hurry, Artie!" America hissed. "Then let me save the day, and be the hero!"

"Not the time!" England whispered, getting his feet undone. He whipped off the bed, forgetting about the IV. It ripped at his arm, leaving a long line of missing skin and blood down his arm. He clutched it, gritting his teeth in agony, and hearing a door open up the stairs.

"I-I'll be back!" Arthur promised, opening the door. He jogged across the hall, not noticing the blood dripping from his fingers.

X X X X X X X X

The door slowly inched closed behind him, and he stared at his slowly healing wound. It closed up in front of him, the skin mending back together. He breathed out, continuing to run through the dark room. There was a door at the end, and he pushed it open with his shoulder, running onto the tiles. Running... it was behind him. He came to another door in this hall, and opened it, stopping at the sight.

"J-Japan? Greece?" England shook his head, as he saw the blushing face of Japan, panting and looking at the floor. Greece was perched behind him, hands clutching his sides.

"Run." Japan whispered, and England shut the door in disgust. He didn't have to be told twice.

England heard the door open to his left, and his eyes widened as Hungary entered, grimacing and clutching her pan.

"Come back with me, Arthur." She motioned towards herself. England shook his head, backing up. Hungary glowered, before charging, swinging her pan. He dodged her attack, running past her and back the way he came. When he got inside, he locked the door, breathing heavily.

"Leave me alone!" He shouted, running back through the first door, and into the room with America and France. They were both passed out, and England couldn't wake up America. He began to cut his ropes, before getting it undone. England dragged America about 6 feet, and bent over to catch his breath.

"Got...to keep... moving..." He breathed as he pulled America's muscular body along.

England shuddered as the dart entered his arm, giving a slight jerk and releasing America. He slumped, tumbling on top of him. The drugs had gone to work, effectively knocking the unsuspecting Englishman out.

**Next Chapter will have plenty of Sex and Smut. Thanks for reading. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Yaoi!, Sex, Smut, Slight Rape, Masturbation, Self-Preperation, **

"E-E- England... oh god... stop breathing!" America hissed. England's eyes snapped open, and he was met with white bandages wrapped around sun-kissed skin. His arm had a dull throb, and the the tops of his shoulders ached. He was on his side, but he couldn't sit up.

A hand stroked through his tangles, and wrapped onto his chin, pulling his head upwards. He was able to see America's red face, and he blushed as he realized where his face was... the same place as the diagram.

"America, what the hell are you doing?" England shouted, feeling a moving by his rear. Then he noticed something... they were butt naked. He turned, spotting a smirking France behind him, propped up on his elbow.

"Sleep well, Mon cher?" France raised his eye-brows as England scowled, realizing he couldn't slap him.

England was completely uncovered, while the others had bandaging around their hips.

"Get off me!" England shouted, pushing America.

"Ow!" America complained, looking at his legs.

"England... we're tied together."

"What are you talking abou-" England stopped when he saw the rope connecting their bodies, tied expertly around England's torso and America's waist. It allowed for minial moving, only front and back, and a bit downwards.

"It's the same deal back here, sourcils." France cooed. England was about to say something, before a door opened. Hungary ran her eyes over the three, looking questioningly at England. He realized how exposed he was, and tried to move his legs in to cover himself, blushing furiously.

"Not even touching him yet, France? My, I'm disappointed in you." Hungary walked around to the side of England's back, wrapping her arms around his torso. He went to swat her away, before realizing he couldn't do it anymore. The feeling sent a shiver down his spine, accompanied by the temperature of her fingers.

"You'll have to push yourselves up, guys. I can only help one person. On three... one... two... three." Suddenly, England was up in a crawling position, the other two kneeling. It was just like the pictures on the bored... that means she really did it.

"Why did you do this?" England demanded, glancing up at her.

"Well, I only rope. I'll keep you here two weeks, then you can go home." England glared at her as she ran a hand down his back.

"Let's just see how you guys go, shall we?" She walked to the front, in view of England and France, but America's back facing her.

"You will get 3 meals a day. Do what I say, and we will have no problems, right?" She grinned, turning on her heels.

"Let's just see how you interact for now. How much work will I have to do?" She wondered aloud, shutting the door behind her. England growled at France, who was stretching out along his back.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?"

"Might as well be comfortable, non?" France whispered against England's bare skin, causing him to shake. His smooth, milky white skin was disrupted by goosebumps.

"If we make it out alive... You tell no one of this!" England shouted, hissing as France's stubble brushed along his skin.

"And get off me!" France drew back slightly, and England could practically feel his smirk burning into his back.

England sighed as France withdrew completely, then stopped dead when he felt something wrap around 'Big Ben.' He didn't dare look back afraid of what he might find. It was fake. It was fake. Imagination. It was-

His thoughts halted when the thing began to pump. It was real.

"F-France!" England moaned, blushing at how he was reacting. America was confused, and tried to peer around.

"What's happening?" America asked, unable to see properly, only France's smirking face.

England prayed to god that America couldn't see.

"You're sensitive, aren't you?" France whispered, his fingers running over the head. England scowled, his face becoming hot.

France continued to play with his erection, not even caring that England had kicked his leg hundreds of times.

"If only I could see your face..." France sighed, his other hand rubbing the inside of England's thighs.

"Seriously guys. What're you doing?" America asked a little more urgently, trying to catch a glimpse of something, anything that was happening.

"France!" England hissed, as his back gave one jerk, and his seed spilled all over the man's hand. France licked his thumb, winking at America, who's eyes widened.

"I-Iggy?" He asked, tilting the other man's face to look at him. The Englishman's blush had become as red as can be, full of ecstasy. He was slightly panting, and pulled his chin away, embarrassed. America felt his heart flip, and a twitch beneath the bandages.

"Dinner time?" Hungary asked suddenly, opening the door. England blushed, realizing she probably saw that by her grin.

She set down three plates, all resting on England's back. Hungary disappeared behind England, and France let out a small chuckle.

"You're going to have to feed him." Hungary motioned towards England, before slamming the door.

"I think that's your job, America." France smirked, picking at his plate.

"I don't want anything that wanker gives me." England spit.

"You'd rather go hungry?" America asked softly. England sighed, putting up his hands.

"Give it to me."

"I uhh can't." America laughed.

"Why not?"

"Well, you're kind of unbalanced. You won't be able to do anything."

England sighed, glaring at the ground.

"I'm not a child. I can figure out a way."

America shrugged, half-beaming at England's determination. "Suit yourself."

"Well, at least put it on the ground!" America set the plate next to England with a plunk, and England eyed it wearily. Fish and chips stared back at him, and he used one hand to balance, the other was about to grab it before he started to wobble, threatening to fall, but America and France quickly caught him.

"You can ask for help." America muttered.

"I refuse to be fed, America." America sighed, wondering how the man got along on his own.

X X X X X X X X

England squirmed in his sleep, causing America to grin at the sleeping man in front of him. They wouldn't be able to lay down easily at this point, so Hungary had made them as comfortable as can be. America could easily lay on England's head and fall asleep, but he didn't want to hurt him.

"Stupid Frog..." England muttered. America frowned. He didn't like how it sounded on him... not that he cared! He would just rather have England dream about him... no use denying it.

"Iggy... I love you..." America whispered in his ear. England's mouth hung open and America smirked slightly at the thought of what he was going to do next. He had eased off the cloth, before moving his hips sightly forward, easing himself into England's mouth. England stirred slightly, but didn't seem to notice. America groaned as he felt the warmth surround him, and the way England breath seemed to catch.

"Oh-Oh God... Artie..." America moaned as his hands wrapped in England's locks, playing with the golden hairs. He slowly pumped his hips, slipping slightly out of his mouth, then entering. England was indifferent, his eyes slightly fluttering.

After about 3 pumps, he could feel himself reaching his climax, the man's slim body was enough to drive him over the edge, and he pulled out, before releasing onto England's chest. He bit his lip, not wanting England to awake to the mess.

"Gotten used to it already?" A voice whispered. America slightly blushed, realizing France had seen him.

"I-I..." America had no way to explain what he had just done. France silenced him, smirking himself.

"Think I could resist?" France grinned, stroking England's calves and his hands wandering around his hips. America could feel his lips turning up into a grin, and he shook his head.

"We're horrible people, aren't we?"

"Of course."

"We're already bad, so we might as well continue, huh?"

"There's no other way."

France leaned forward, lips kissing down England's back. He brought his lips as far as they could go, whispering into his ear.

"First, we would slowly work off you clothes, non?" He whispered. America was confused but knew to stay silent until he got his cue from the older nation.

"You would blush, and try to accuse us of tricking you, but you know your just craving for our touch." France slowly ran his fingers up and down the smaller man's body, planting soft kisses.

"You'd end up yelling at us to get started, and I'd smirk at your eagerness." France looked up at America, motioning for him to start. At first, he was unsure of what to do, but he quickly caught on.

"America would just grin, bringing you into a heated kiss." As prophesied, America titled his head, catching him in a kiss. The sleeping Englishman moaned, shuddering slightly.

"'Fuck me...' You'd mutter. 'What was that?' America and I would smirk, refusing to touch you until you repeated it.

'Fuck me, okay?' I'd pull out the lubricant you had stored in your drawer, and coat three fingers in them."

France smirked at the man, who stirred.

"You going to do it?" America hissed. France smirked, shaking his head.

"Prepare for the show." France laughed, teasing the other man's entrance. England awoke, fluttering open his eyes. He felt a warmness behind him, and realized that it was a tongue... oh god. That meant France was-

"S-Stop!" England moaned, trying to sound assertive. France smirked, pulling away.

"As you wish." He whispered. England felt a throbbing, and realized he had a full on erection. B-But how? He was dreaming of France, while he was stroking his...

"Hmmm, so what is this?" France whispered, rubbing England's thighs for about the hundredth time, but knowing it had more of an effect. England only shuddered, feeling betrayed by his own body, wanting France to stop, but knowing he really wanted France to continue.

"P-Pervert!" England blushed, hiding his face in shame. France just sat back, knowing his words would soon take effect.

England let a small moan escape, and he prayed that either of them would take a hint. America laughed, his hands rubbing small circles around England's shoulder blades.

"...ng..." England knew he needed attention, or the little problem would never go away.

"You look so stressed." America whispered, his breath tickling England's neck, practically driving him to madness.

"Just kiss me, you idiot." England muttered. America smirked, drawing England's lips up to his, pulling him into a heated kiss. He moaned as France continued to rub his spots around his lower regions. America's tongue prodded England's lower lip, and his lips slid open to let him gain entry, as America dominated the kiss.

England pulled away, forgetting how to breathe momentarily, and America took the chance to plant small kisses along England's shoulders and collar bone, nipping to leave small red spots along his fragile skin.

"Angleterre..." France groaned as he kissed England's ass, wrapping his fingers England's waist.

England let out a small moan, glaring at the ground.

"Ju-Just... fuck me already... get on with it."

"What was that?" France smirked.

"Fuck me!" England shouted, blushing deeper than thought possible. France smirked, signaling for America to stop.

"Well, we can't do that, can we?" England's eyes narrowed.

"And why not?" England scoffed.

"Well, I can't reach your mouth. America can't reach your entrance."

England's eyes widened as he remembered that.

"Guess we're done for the night..." France mumbled, pretending to yawn.

"W-Wait!" England stopped him, not even afraid of sounding desperate now.

"Do you have a better idea?" France asked him. England hesitated, letting out a deep breath.

"Hold me up, you git." England ordered America. He complied, knowing what France had meant. England stuck three fingers in his mouth, coating each in saliva.

'How does a gentleman like me, get stuck doing dirty things like this...' He thought, a blush spreading through his entire body. He took out his fingers, hesitating.

"Better hurry, or the spit will dry." England shuddered, before bringing his finger to his back. France smirked, grabbing onto his hand to direct his fingers to the entrance. England sighed, before pushing in, and letting out a hiss. He inserted all the fingers, hissing at the feeling.

"A little eager, are we?" France laughed, withdrawing on of the fingers and scissoring them outwards. England shuddered at the feeling, and began to thrust down on them, finger-fucking himself. He quickly added a third finger, stretching his entrance to it's limits. He pulled out, content with the job he had done.

"Shall we start then?" France asked softly, and England nodded, flushing. France lined up his cock to the tight ring of muscle, before thrusting in.

A warmth filled his body, seeming to spill out his mouth. It gagged England, sending tremors through his body. France began to move, slowly going in and out. Drool dripped out the corner of England's mouth, but he was too involved in pleasure to care.

"Can't I join in?" America pouted. England was slightly unresponsive, before giving a slight nod. America lit up, pulling his head up by his soft hair. He entered his mouth, just as he had done minutes before. England's tongue flickered over the head, already dripping pre-cum. It was salty, but somehow the taste was familiar. England began to bob his head, using his tongue to expertly bring out a groan from the younger man. England shuddered, all holes filled, and he let out a moan, causing America to moan louder as the vibration spread through his entire being. He had put both his hands in England's hair trying to push in farther into the Englishman's mouth.

Meanwhile,England was in ecstasy, France fucking him from behind and himself giving a blow job to America was such an amazing feeling. Right now he was in too much pleasure, that he just didn't care about anything, and the way that France hit his prostrate at each thrust , along with America thrusting into his mouth, he was in pure bliss.

As France's thrusts became rapidly faster and harder, England could feel himself coming to his end."Ahh...ngh...France, I'm c-coming!" Groaning out loud, England felt himself release, clenching his hole in the process. France thrusted up all the way to the hilt and gave one loud moan to the feeling of the tightness on his cock before releasing inside England, collapsing on top of the smaller frame. England had been back on his knees, able to support them both. America soon followed suit, but he struggled to keep himself up. England winced as a warm liqiud filled his mouth, and he struggled to swallow it all, and some dripped down his chin, only turning America on more.

But they were not done yet.

France had once again started to fondle one of England's cute pink nipples, earning him an erotic sound from the Brit. America, not wanting to just watch, flicked his tongue over the other nipple, nipping at it and sucking. Once again, England had another "problem" and France was slowly moving his hand down England's stomach. Pausing to tease him just a bit, licking his navel.

"G-God... Francis... please," He moaned, struggling to stay upright, but alas it ended when America just had to say something, leaving him still with an erection that he so badly wanted to be able to release.

"I think we can lay down. I have a feeling Hungary was bluffing. I guess we're done now." America grinned, and they slowly rolled onto their side. England almost cried out a disappointed "No!" but decided not too, as to not make him seem so needy. Seemingly, the two semes just carried on on, getting their sleeping arrangements done. America brought pillows for him and England, while France grabbed his own. The pillow was plopped under England's head, and soon the two semes were asleep.

"Francis... Alfred..." England moaned, not wanting to switch to the alternative. It's not that he hadn't done it... but it seemed so wrong. England's hands hovered over his erection, and he let out a deep sigh, hands resting on himself. He used both of his delicate hands to slowly pump, before moaning as he came, the mess mixing with the one from earlier, that he just realized there were three across his torso, but he could care less as his vision slowly descended from it's whiteness. He grabbed a blanket, wiping himself up, and closing his eyes, resting on a pillow and starting to snore. America peeked open an eye, catching the sparkle of France's and they high-fived, the sound causing England to snort. They both grinned, settling back in and waiting for tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: Yaoi, Sex toys, Blow jobs, **

** No sex this chapter sorry... but there is a shower scene... O_O I've said too much. **

"Wakey, wakey." Hungary's voice filled the room, and England lifted a drooping eyelid. France's head was resting next to the small of his back, while America was stretched out across England's head.

England felt too lazy to sit up, and an ache full of throbbing pleasure was surrounding his body. His entire body smelled of unmistakable sex, and he shivered as he recalled the night before. Hopefully, the other two didn't remember how he had been so submissive.

"Hello, sleeping beauty." America whispered, his voice husky and full of lust. He brought England in for a kiss, his hands clutching both sides of the smaller man's face. England ran his hands in small circles around the man's hips, recalling the feeling of his smooth skin, the hint of grass, sea water and other random substances in a smell that could hypnotize him. France, on the other hand, had a strong fragrance of roses and croissants, that when inhaled, could drive him over the edge. Oh god... why did it take this for him to recognize his attraction towards the two. America nodded towards Francis, and they quickly pushed them selves back into their positions. America stretched, standing up, before realizing he had stood. England realized the rope that had bonded them was removed, and they could move as they wanted too.

France followed suit, stretching and smirking at England, running his eye down the slim body and stopping at his waistline. England turned, catching the man's gaze, and smacked him, an unmistakable blush on his face. England slid to the ground, covering himself to hide his indecency. America laughed, plopping next to him. America's toned arms cradled England to his chest, snuggling his face in the older man's hair. France smirked, leaning against the wall and working his way to a sitting position, and clutching the Englishman's hand. Lips met skin, and his gently kissed the feminine like palm, working his way up the man's arm. His lips gently brushed the bruised skin of his exposed neck, and France's breath caused a shiver to run to the tips of his fingers. England closed his eyes, his breathing becoming more shallow. America shimmied around to his front, bringing one of England's perfect nipples into his mouth, playing with the nub and giving small nips. The inviting mouth pulled away, scanning the handy-work they had done last night, recalling all the moments. Francis stopped momentarily, curious of what the American was doing.

He had begun to trace over the man's smooth chest, the Brit curiously watching. France smirked at how entranced the two had become, watching something as simple as pointing out all details of the man's body. Really, they were two in the same.

England realized how silent it had become, and he blushed, swatting America's hand away.

"I-I think that's enough." He flushed, pulling his knees to his chest. He wondered why the two men in front of him grinned, before realizing they now had a perfect view of his ass, and a pretty good view of the prize they only wished to own. He glowered at the two, pushing his legs back down.

"What else am I supposed to do?" He muttered. "I don't have clothing!"

"I'm not going to protest the matter." France winked, causing England to stutter.

"You could ask." Hungary grinned as she stepped through the door. "And no attempts to escape, please. I have traps set up in case you run." England scowled, grabbing France to hide his exposed body. France smirked, wrapping his arms around the man.

"So eager to continue?" France whispered.

"Not on your life." France just shrugged, pulling him into his lap so he could still see Hungary, but his vital regions were covered.

"So, Which one of you would like to shower first?" Hungary asked, holding out a towel and staring straight at England. "I'm assuming it would be better for you?" England flushed, knowing she had to be watching the earlier antics. He reached out his hand to catch the flying towel, and wrapped it around himself, following her out the door in shame.

X X X X X X X X

The water gently rubbed against England's skin, and he realized just how soiled he was. He gently washed his chest, avoiding any spots that could possibly hurt when pressed. One pesky mess needed to be scrubbed with his nails, but it was odd... he had the remnants from the time France caused him to come, the end when he was forced to do it himself-those bastards- but a spot he didn't recognize. He shrugged it off, washing away the memories of sex, as the white-tinged water flushed down the drain. He sighed, closing his eyes.

A warmness filled his back as he was suddenly pulled a bit backwards, being embraced. Hands slipped to his front, gently prodding his cock. England stared, wide-eyed, thinking back. He hadn't even noticed that someone had come in.

England whipped his head around, coming face to face with France. France smirked in reply, taking England into his right hand. England was still stunned, before he gave one small shudder. France cradled his chin and pulled gently upwards to kiss him. France continued moving his hand to pleasure England, and pulled him closer. The two completely forgot about the water, France falling backwards into the wall. England continued their side kiss, France fondling the smaller man's cock. He broke away, turning the smaller man around and smirking at how involved he had become. He quickly scowled, being brought back to reality, and looked at the ground.

"F-Fucking Frog. Why are you in here?" England flushed.

"I was supposed to shower next, and I came in here to check on you. Perhaps you need assistance?" France raised his eyebrows in amusement as England quickly shook his head.

"Hm... but your still not clean. You missed a spot." He ran his hand over England's arse, and he pulled away, glaring.

"I can g-get it m-myself!"

"Let's see then."

"Not while you're in here!" England huffed, crossing his arms. France put up his hands, slowly backing up and leaving the tub. The door opened and shut, and just to be sure, England poked his head out. Nothing.

He slowly went back in. True... he needed to completely be clean. His hands worked their way down to his hips, and he sighed, grabbing a rag. He wrapped it around his index finger, plunging it in.

England shuddered, letting out a small moan, before quickly taking it out. He sighed, pushing it back in and swirling it, only causing more moans and groans to escape his lips. When he had deemed he was done, he had gotten another hard on.

"G-God..." He whispered. "I wish I hadn't sent F-Francis out..." Arthur stammered. France pulled back the curtain, winking. Arthur was stunned for a second, sure he had left, but didn't demand he leave for sure, this time. France already knew what he wanted.

"Your wish is my command, Mon Cher." England blushed, but didn't protest as France pulled the checkered curtain shut behind him, sweeping England forward. He pressed his lips to England's slowly sitting down on the edge. France pulled away, leaving England slightly confused.

"What are you doing?" England demanded, voice laced with the unmistakable tone of want.

France only kissed his hips, before turning his attention to the real problem. His tongue shot out, licking the sides, before completely encasing England in warmth. England let out a hiss, his hands immediately shooting to grab onto France's locks. France's tongue rolled up and down the shaft, amrs wrapping around his waist. He gently pulled him forward, forcing as much of the sweet man inside his mouth as he could.

"Nnnn... Ha...ha... F-Francis..." England hissed, the water still falling down his back and flattening his hair. France mumbled something unintelligible, relishing the taste and smell. England smelled of tea... a fruity flowery tea that lingered in your nose and drove you crazy at night. He tasted of crumpets and scones... not England's scones, but scones that wouldn't kill you were definitely there.

"F-Francis! I-I..." Before England could finish his lust-packed sentence, he came, spilling inside France's mouth. France swallowed it, the warm liquid going easily down his throat. England collapsed into France's lap.

"Feel better?" England nodded, the least of embarrassed at this point. He buried his face into the Frenchman's neck, who in turn, flipped the water off. France lifted England's legs up to wrap around his waist, and France carried him out of the room. Hungary met them outside, practically melting.

"Thanks for the show." She winked, snapping. Two towels were thrown down a chute, and she quickly handed them to France, who wrapped one around his waist, and one was thrown across England. As they were led back, England whispered, "Hey, Francis?"

"Hm?"

"S-She wasn't watching in the bathroom, of all places, w-was she?"

"Of course not." France lied, smirking at how England seem to calm down, making a note to get the video from her at some point in the future.

X X X X X X X X

"Iggy!" America grinned when the two came back, England still resting in France's arms. England flinched, and France knew that meant he wanted down. He gently put his feet on the floor, holding the edges of the towel out like a curtain, smirking at England. When the smaller man was straightened out, France wrapped it around his waist, slowing down as he started to tie the corners. England stared at his hands, then looked up at his face, scowling at his smirk.

"Stop thinking you're clever or something!" England smacked him over the head, crossing his arms. He turned to the American, noticing he was in a towel, too.

"When did you shower?"

"I went to a different showering facility. I saw Kiku there... do you think she has everybody?"

England shook his head, looking at his feet. "I saw Kiku and Heracles in the same... situation we are, when I escaped." America contemplated this, shuddering when he deciphered the meaning behind it.

"So... what do we do?"

"Wait out the two weeks, and be my little... pawns." The small intercom in the corner rang, clicking off. England glared, wanting to rake her face off.

Click. "One more thing. Say goodnight. Jóéjt" Gas pumped through the vents, filling up the room. England tore off his blanket, luckily it was still damp, and he pressed it to his nose and mouth. America, not being fast enough, quickly passed out and fell to the floor, eyes slipping shut. England coughed at the lack of air, but not willing to be forced to sleep, not just yet.

France was forced to remove the towel, no air getting through, and he soon slipped out of consciousness.

"C'mon, England! Your still going to be stuck here, even if you don't pass out this once, so why fight it?"

"I'm going to give in that easily? I'm bloody Britain, for cryin' out loud!" Feeling faint, he dove to the blankets and pillows, piling them around his mouth. On the intercom, Hungary's sigh was apparent.

"Guards, Please help our little guest." There was a muffled reply, and footsteps descended down the stairs. The door slipped open, three men in masks entering. England blushed, only being in a towel, but hid his face from them. Two of the masked men grabbed his arms, and he tugged them away forcefully.

"We don't want to hurt him." The guard said aloud. "Especially because being a country, he can really screw us." The three laughed, but Hungary sighed, frustrated.

"We'll give you a choice, England." She finally decided. A pause. "You can give in now, and breathe in the gas, or we can use force."

"Well, I have my pride, so I'm not going to do it by will." He spit, burying his face in the blanket. The intercom clicked off. There was muffled talking coming from the men's masks, and before he could react, they had pulled him onto his knees, holding his wrists out and the blankets fell away. He shut his mouth, but the white gas filled his nose, forcing him to cough. The blackness seemed very welcoming, and he let it swallow him, forcing him into the black, before his eyes fluttered shut and he dropped to the floor.

X X X X X X X X

"Mon Petite Lapin, you sleep much to long." France chuckled in England's ear, and his eyes snapped open. His wrists ached, and they had throbbing, little marks from fingers that had been there previously.

"F-Francis!" England gasped, trying to back up. He was on his hands and knees, but France grabbed his arms to stop him.

"Amerique is behind you. You'll only run into the sleeping bafoon." England turned, and realized he was right. America was sprawled over his back and rear, snoring. England shivered as his warm breath entered his entrance, and he squirmed.

"B-But why are you there?" England asked, straining his neck to look up. France caught it, hoping to make it easier on the man.

"Mix it up?" France laughed at England's disgusted face, bending down to kiss his forehead. He ruffled the blond, messy hair, earning a blush from the small man.

"Now I can see your wonderful faces, hm?" France cooed, knowing England couldn't slap him. England scowled, looking at the ground.

"Je T'aime..." He whispered, leaning close to England's face. England looked up, slightly surprised.

"S-Stop spouting nonsense, you frog!" He turned red, glaring at nothing. France chuckled, about to say more when a yawning interrupted them. America sat up, rubbing his eyes. He glanced around, before his eyes wandered over to England and France, giving them a big grin.

"Why're you just sitting around?" America asked, a stupid smile on his face as he went to stand.

"A-America! Don-" America stood, not noticing the robe until it was to late, and dragged England's backside along with him, so he was half in the air, his head in France's lap.

England cried out, the rope cutting into his waist. America was shocked for a second, realizing the ropes were back in place.

"Idiot..." France scoffed, standing also and supporting the smaller man with his arms. America whipped his hands around to catch England, so he was suspended in the air. He blushed, the cold air hitting his vital regions and causing him to blush and a slight erection to start forming.

"Wouldn't this be an interesting position." France chuckled, his arms under England's forearms and holding part of his chest. England glared at the two perverts, sighing at America's idiocy.

"Can you just put me down- Ak!- America! Carefully!" They had worked themselves to the floor, setting England down.

Click. "So, as you may of guessed, since England rebelled yesterday, you get a little... punishment." The three could hear the grin in her tone, and hung onto every word.

"I don't think it's fair to punish all of you since England was the only one who truly disobeyed, we have already set up his trial. America, if you will just glace at his vital regions." England blushed, bringing his legs closer together. France smirked at the small man's embarrassment, and brought his head up into a kiss. England tried to break free, but soon melted to the touch, just enough time for America to pry his legs apart and grin.

"Hmm, whats this?" France smirked, holding the man up slightly to look. America reached his hands between England's thighs, prodding the small metal object. England shook, not wanting to look. He worked up the courage, craning his neck and spotting a small metal object... only identified as a cock ring. Hungary gave a spine-tingling giggle, and France smirked at England's surprise.

"W-Why can't you leave us alone, git?" England demanded, smacking France's hand away. He wobbled, but America quickly steadied him.

"It's only two weeks out of your life of forever. Can't say you didn't enjoy it. But I'm sure the two will enjoy this. Remember to thank me later." With a click, the intercom turned off.

"F-Fuckin' get this off me!" England ordered.

"I don't think we're allowed to. Doesn't she have like body guards or something?" The marks on his wrists started to pound in remembrance, and he sighed.

"Don't touch me." England hissed. "Can we just lay down?"

"But we've been sleeping so much, lately!" America complained.

"Wonder who's fault that was..." England glared at the wall, shaking his head. "We can talk to entertain you. I don't want to sit up at the moment." France smirked, about to help them tumble over, when England gave a sudden jerk.

"What happened?" America asked, looking around for ghosts in a fit of terror.

"It's v-v-v-vibrating..." England shut his eyes tightly, fumbling for the ring.

"Uh, uh, uh. Remember who's in charge." Hungary called from the intercom. England shuddered, unable to hear anything more, the blood rushing to his ears. America's hands rested on his back, and he could feel his jerky movements, no doubt barking out England's name. France's hands rested on his chin, bringing his entire face up. He slid open one of his eyes, spotting the Frenchman's smirk, as the blood started to clear from his head.

"Iggy!" America's voice entered his ears, being brought down from his high.

"What is it?" England croaked, craning his back as the vibration continued.

"Oh good. I thought she had hurt you." America grinned, head resting in the small of his back. England shook, becoming uncomfortable with building tension.

"A-America..." England whispered.

"Yeah?"

"Hurry up..."

"What do you mean?"

"Just... d-do it already!"

**Boring end but I didn't know how to end it :P Next chapter will have real smut in it!**


	5. Chapter 5

"A-Arthur." Panting, America came into the Brit, a loud groan shaking his words.

"Aahh Alfred!" England was filled to the brim with the burning hot liquid, sending heat and pleasure through his body, causing him to cum directly afterwards.

France gave a tremble, releasing into England's warm, moist cavern, and groaning. He pulled out, England struggling to down all the seed, some dripping down his chin.

France pulled him into a kiss, tasting himself on the Englishman's lips, and smirking when he moaned.

"J'Taime." France pulled away gently, caressing England's cheek and staring into his sparkling, emerald orbs. "I love you, Arthur. Now and Forever."

England's red face was burning, eyes half-lidded. "How long? When did you start?"

"Since we were younger... I've loved you since we were children. When you first showed up.

"Of course, as a child, I didn't understand my feelings, but they only grew as you did, blooming whenever I saw your smiling face.

"And that time, after the revolutionary war, when you were crying at your house. I felt horrible for assisting Alfred, but I know it was for the better. Seeing how you cared for Alfred...and how you chose to do what's best and let him go... it sent me over the edge.

"I've loved you since then and I do now. And I know I will until the world perishes."

"Frog..." England blushed, kissing him once more, before America kindly interuppted.

"Iggy, did it feel good?" He whispered, reaching around to England's front, slipping off the cock ring and discarding it on the floor nearby.

"Y-You're asking that now?" England stuttered, holding onto France's waist. "B-But if you must know... yes, it did..."

The sandy blond smiled in content, yawning tiredly. His head swiveled to the door when it slammed open, three woman entering and starting to organize the room. They stacked pillows, folded blankets, and cleaned up the messes from their 'special times.'

England shifted uncomfortably, hiding his nude body from the females, still embarrassed, though he's sure they've already seen him naked through his entire stay. America took notice, smirking, and wrapping arms around his waist to cover him with his arms. England shot him a thankful look, continuing to watch the girls as they neared the three.

Undoing their ropes, they released them and exited the room, locking the door behind them.

"N-Now let go, tosser!" England ordered, wriggling out of America's grip and letting go of France. America gently pulled out of him, cum leaking onto the floor from his ass. He smirked, rubbing his hips with his thumbs.

England sat back, wincing when pain shoots up his back, both America and France wrapping an arm around him, and glaring at each other.

The Englishman settled it for them, laying his head down on America's shoulders, but gripping onto France's hand, closing his eyes tiredly.

In turn, America stuck his tongue out at France, rubbing England's back lovingly and whispering husky words to him.

France rubbed a thumb across the bare skin on the top of his hand, bringing it to his lips and laying an easy kiss upon it. He continued to kiss up his arm, loving how England seemed to blush deeper and tremble in his grasp.

"Francis~ I need to see you~"

Nodding at the speaker, France planted a be-right-back kiss on England's hand, and stood, practically prancing through the door.

"He's oddly happy for being trapped..." The British nation rolled his eyes at the Frenchman, taking the chance to stretch and grab a blanket, which he pulled around himself. America smiled over at Arthur, and climbed to his feet, yawning slightly. They had gotten pretty good sleep, but their activities also left them breathless and exhausted, only wanting to lie down for a good night's rest.

"Of course he'd be happy," America wrapped another blanket around his waist, not looking at Arthur, who was waiting for him, patiently, to finish his sentence. "He's gotten to spend this time with you."

Arthur's cheeks heated up, and he rolled his hand, brushing off the comment.

"It's like me... I'm incredibly happy, despite the circumstances. I love you, England~" America had started to blush slightly, scratching the back of his head. "And, to tell you the truth, you were my first. And... I've never gotten to say that to anyone before. I know I said it a couple nights before... but that wasn't... romantic...?" He began to laugh a bit nervously, England not responding. Growing uneasy, thoughts now started to race through his mind, and America shifted his weight.

_Dammit, was I just his play toy? No... he wouldn't use me like that... but he never said he loved me! Okay, that's it. I'm going to tell him off for using me for sex. Okay. _

"E-" He was cut off by a pair of lips, that didn't seem quite like before. They weren't desperate, or needy. They were just... lovely. That was the only way to describe it.

England's lovely lips. They contained love, no immediate want, or needing attention. No scrambling to kiss him as he was being released into. The American noted they were slightly chapped, but still warm and moist and fluffy.

"I love you, too, America."

"You do?" America grinned widely, wrapping arms around England gleefully. "You've never told me that before."

"And you were my first, too..." England blushed harder, and wrapped arms around America's neck. The corners of his lips turned up into a smile, and he had begun to giggle a bit, despite himself.

"Hey, Iggy... Can I call you Arthur?"

Arthur, pulled back, staring into the wondering blue orbs that were set under his hair. He looked younger without his glasses, England had to admit, and he was a very attractive man.

"Of course you can...bloody git." England, rather _Arthur,_ smiled warmly up at Alfred, and kissed his nose. "I'd love it if you would."

"That's great, Artie!"

"I never approved that name!"

"But it's a package deal!"

"No It's not! Ar_thur_! Not Artie!"

"Artieeeeeee"

"IT'S NOT ARTIE!"

X X X X X X X X

"I'm sorry, Francis..." Elizaveta sighed, patting his back comfortingly. "It was inevitable..."

Francis only smirked, hiding the sadness in his eyes with long hair, that splayed out around his face. "I was only living in the heat of the moment, _oui_? _Angeletterre_ and I wouldn't develop feelings for each other."

"Would you like to say goodbye..?" The Hungarian didn't want to be cruel, and just send him away, but she was worried about the Frenchman.

"...It's better if I don't ruin their moment...I'll just go."

**Mon dieu(?)... I haven't updated in forever! It's been 6 months ._. Sorry for not posting, if you enjoyed this story. I've been busy roleplaying and such...  
>Hey! If you haven't already, I'd love it if you checked out Bloody Frog! It's implied Mpreg, with no smut, but the plot is alright in my opinion ^^ **Trying hard not to be so down on myself**<br>So review! It would make my day, and convince me to write this more often! **


	6. Chapter 6

"What the _hell _do you mean, 'calm down?'" As the figure in front of him spun on his heels, Alfred swept himself back to stop his insistent chasing. A finger was shoved into the spot between his eyes, pressing into his nose, followed by the bitter voice of Arthur as he continued. "Francis has left without a single word to either of us, is on a plane heading to who-knows-where, possibly being an idiot and getting himself into trouble, and you have the nerve to tell me to _calm down_?"

Alfred trembled softly from the tension between them when Arthur's words stopped, as he took in a moment to consider the possible routes to take. One, he could drag his British companion down to the rooms, shove him in a chair, and tell him to wait as they got a taxi, or he could simply let him continue his rant.  
>Seeing as the first option would get him castrated, the not-so-very-stupid American held his tongue and waited for Arthur to make a move.<br>"You have nothing to say? _Nothing_? You're just going to sit there?"  
>Correction. The <em>very<em>-stupid American.  
>Alfred grimaced at his anger, pulling his voice out along with a false, nonchalant yawn to try to make a point."Well, what can we do anyways, Artie? Francis is off in the plane like you said. He made his choice. It's probably his fault we stayed locked up for so long, anyways."<br>Arthur's face contorted to one of such fury, Alfred couldn't define it. He stood erect, waiting for the blows he would receive following for contradicting Arthur's orders at such a time when he was stressed. Alfred braced himself, eyes snapping shut to make them look better than they would feel.  
>Nothing came, and after moments, he dared to peek. Arthur was indeed peeved, but he seemed more resigned than before to his ideals. "The only reason we're caught in this mess is because of your idiocy. What party did you think we'd go to, anyways? And as you seem to have made your choice for what to do next..." He paused, voice catching in hesitation. "I shall see you at the next world meeting, and hopefully, that will be the only time this year."<br>Arthur was already sprinting down the hall quickly before Alfred could even blink, and as he prepared to call out to the blonde beauty, he soon began to realize there was no point.  
>Only the echoes of the halls would answer back.<br>~~~~~~Country Centipede~~~~~~  
>"Francis said he was heading back to Europe, and I suspect, since the World Meeting is in a week, he's staying with Toni. Toni told me Lovino was over there, wanting to stay away from 'The potato-bastard,' who was keeping Feliciano in line for preparing for it, though that was a few weeks back. They could have gone to Italy."<br>Alfred nodded, staring at Elizaveta as she rambled one. The brunette continued to throw worried glances out the window, hoping the two men were alright in the unfamiliar country. Especially Arthur, who had run out without any type of direction, sense of shelter, money, warmth, or caution. At least the annoying French had convinced Elizaveta to give him everything he needed, provided he promised to pay her back.  
>"So, find Francis, bring him back, have them make up," Alfred recited, tapping his chin in thought. "And then watch them fuck as I'm forgotten? What about Iggy forgiving me?"<br>Elizaveta simply shrugged, feeling bad for the three. Such complications... for only 4 hours of video. What a rip-off.  
>"Wow. What a help."<br>Elizaveta ignored his last comment, choosing a different route, "Do you love him?"  
>Alfred blinked, taken by surprise. "What? Yeah, 'course I do."<br>"Do you really? Arthur has to choose between you two, which you know, of course, will be hard. If he chooses you... Francis shall be heartbroken. And you get to have all the sex you want with him," The Hungarian rolled her eyes at Alfred's grin. "But is that all you want? Or would you be okay with having a real relationship, nothing else involved?"  
>Alfred frowned, lips slipping open to answer quickly. "Well..." He trailed off, and slunk back into his own appearance. "I... I don't really know..."<br>~~~~~~Country Centipede~~~~~~  
><em>Did we just...break up? <em>Arthur's feet were slowing, but that didn't stop the man from keeping them moving. The pavement underneath was moving past quickly, the stones and bumps blurs from his eyes. It was becoming increasingly hard to navigate the unfamiliar road, focusing more on the trees now, as no cars passed him at any point. It'd be useless to find any other indicator he was passing a place they'd been before, after being absent over two weeks.  
><em>Were we even together? <em>He brought his foot up, prepared to slam against the ground, but it froze mid-step, taking a few seconds to actually nestle against the road. The thought made Arthur completely freeze, as if ice, eyelids blinking quickly.  
>"That's right..." His hands fell to his sides. "I was... their play-toy. For two weeks, all they did was mess with my head... and let off sexual tension. There was nothing to break off." Arthur choked on his own breath, adding quietly, "And I have no right to stop Francis." He clenched his fists, the realization blocking out his view of everything else. It was difficult to think about, though it was so completely plain. How could he have remained so... oblivious?<br>Thoughts fading, and the sounds of trilling birds reaching his brain once more, his blank stare fixated on the ground as he began slowly making his way down the path that extended forever in front of him. He wasn't ever heading back to Alfred... and he resolved to leave the frog be.  
>So Arthur was once again lost. And this time without an annoying American screaming in his ear. He really was alone.<p>

A heavy, defeated breath leaped through his mouth, causing a puff of steam to stretch on before his eyes. This brought back the feeling of cold that enveloped him, and reminded Arthur he was in a near-freezing area in the winter, and it was bound to snow sooner or later. The American man's jacket seemed so inviting to curl into at the moment, as it was hot and heavy... and smelled of Alfred. Oh, what a wonderfully sickening smell it was. It was toxic in many ways. Clouds were gathering overhead, casting a deep shadow across the already dark forest. No wonder Alfred had thought there were ghosts. Even Arthur began to suspect when eerie sounds played around him. And the screeching of those damn car tires behind him weren't any better.  
>"Wait, A car!" Arthur turned excitedly, glad to see a dark, cherry-red van crawling towards him at a high speed. As it drew near, Arthur could see the outline of a driver; A burly an with spiky, silver hair that stretched out in every direction, wearing a long coat that stretched to his knees. He looked somehow familiar.<br>Arthur, however, had no time to figure it out, as it came to a halt, and the owner of the car slammed the passenger door open. His hand shot out, seizing the front of Arthur's shirt, and pulling him violently into the wide, but isolated space. The door broke his cries of surprise, as it was closed angrily. Following the few seconds the event took place, the van took off, brakes squealing as the red disappeared down the road.


End file.
